


I Was Just Testing it Out

by FairyParker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Love, Fluff, High School, I Love You, Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle, Study Group, Teen Peter Parker, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: MJ accidentally hands Ned a few doodles of Peter thinking they were notes during study group. MJ also wrote Mrs. Michelle Parker at the bottom Ned laughs and tells Peter even though MJ threatened him not to.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 54





	I Was Just Testing it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour i'm sorry it's bad I thought the concept was really cute and I love spideychelle fics so much!

Peter, Ned and MJ have started spending more time together then normal and as midterms are coming up, they’ve also been studying with each other. On this particular day they were at Peters apartment and MJ was bored out of her mind so she mindlessly started doodling and writing on a sheet of paper. Ned and Peter were still finishing off their homework that for some reason they found hard.

“I’m going to go get some more snacks” Peter said standing up from the table with an empty bowl. It was just his lame excuse to take a break from doing work.

Both teens nodded and Peter went into the kitchen. “Hey, can I look at some of your notes I don’t think I wrote this part down” Ned said looking towards the large pile of papers MJ had.

“huh yeah sure” she replied back tossing a random piece of paper she thought had the information he wanted on it.

This paper didn’t have the notes Ned was looking for but instead random doodles of Peter. Towards the bottom there was some writing that said, ‘Mrs. Michelle Jones-Parker or Mrs. Michelle Parker’. She wasn’t obsessed with Peter or anything her mind just trailed off and she just wrote whatever came to her head.

“Uh I don’t think you were meant to give me these, did you?” Ned stuttered looking up at MJ with a big smirk on his face.

“oh, crap please don’t tell him” she quickly replied back with horror on her face. She snatched the paper away from Ned. There was an awkward laugh from Ned before Peter walked in. “don’t say anything” MJ whispered in an almost threatening tone.

“uh is everything okay you guys seem a little tense?” Peter looked back and forth between Ned and MJ.

“yeah uh everything is fine why wouldn’t it be” MJ replied

“MJ WANTS TO MARRY YOU” Ned screamed out

“what the fuc-“ but before she could finish MJ was rudely interrupted by Ned profusely apologising. 

“umm what- do you mean?” Peter responded.

“I just may or may not have been not focusing on studying and more on drawing doodles of you because you looked so damn cute today um sorry. I also may have written Mrs. Michelle Jones-Parker and Mrs. Michelle Parker at the bottom but that doesn’t mean I want to marry you I was just _\- testing it out_.” She said the end part very fast in hopes of him not realising

Peter giggled and sat back down all MJ got was a simple “okay” from him. Oh, she’s so going to get Ned back for that. Peter is her boyfriend after all but she didn’t want him to think she was weird or anything.

Once MJ left Peter decided to text Ned about the whole situation.

 **Peter:** I really love her

 **Ned:** Ikr she loves you a lot too

 **Peter:** I think you may have embarrassed her a bit earlier

 **Ned:** uh yeah I think she might kill me after that. Maybe you should go and message her about it to you know ease the tension. Have you told her you love her yet?

 **Peter:** No it’s only been 3 months of us dating.

 **Ned:** But do you love her?

 **Peter:** Oh, crap yeah I really do.

 **Ned:** See I’m always right now go and tell her Peter

Peter realised that maybe it is time to tell her that he loves her so after a lot of contemplating he grabbed his suite and was out the window swinging over to MJ’s house to hopefully say I love you.

Once he arrived he sat on her window for a while and decided that It did feel right to tell her and he really should. It only took 1 knock on her window to get her to come and open it.

“Peter? What are you doing here?”

“I just really needed to tell you something. I’m kinda sorry for laughing at you at my house and I actually thought it was really cute how you were drawing me” Peter was blushing so much he hoped MJ wouldn’t notice it under the dark sky but she did…

“You are blushing so much dork” there was a slight chuckle from Peter before he continued with his mini speech.

“But the reason I’m actually here is to say _I love you_ and I just wanted you to know that”

“aww _I love you too”_ They shared a small kiss before Peter left.

Maybe she won’t kill Ned after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos mean a lot to me ♡


End file.
